


Markarth Waterfalls

by AshlarKithkanan



Series: Skyrim Comment Fics [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlarKithkanan/pseuds/AshlarKithkanan





	Markarth Waterfalls

The ringing of hammer against metal was still echoing in his ears when he finally stopped. Ghorza was a slave master, but one he had willingly chained himself to. He could see the improvements in his smithing now that she had finally allowed him to graduate from hammering out daggers and swords all day long.

His hands ached. His shoulders ached. His back ached.By Ysmir! Everything ached.

He longed for the softness of his bed in Breezehome, but Whiterun was miles and miles away and he had yet to fully explore this fascinating stone city. He had no regrets really.

He leaned against one of the pillars of the smithy and looked up at the waterfall cascading down from the heights. The rhythm of the falling water seeped into his weary bones and soothed his heart.

In its muted roar he felt a peace he had never felt before. Not after what had happened to his family, and certainly not after Helgen.

He closed his eyes and hummed a lullaby, a gentle ode to the city of stone and water.


End file.
